


"Cause I was filled with poison, but blessed with beauty and rage"

by MoxFirefly



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Brief Sexual Content, M/M, Oneshot, Violence, WWE - Freeform, mature language, wybrose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxFirefly/pseuds/MoxFirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to collect his thoughts after Seth's betrayal, but the devil has a way of interrupting your thoughts when you're at your weakest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Cause I was filled with poison, but blessed with beauty and rage"

**Author's Note:**

> Set right after Seth betraying The Shield.
> 
> This is my first time here so this is my first one shot. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

The itch felt like it had crawled under his skin, no matter how much he scratched, clawed and even hit, the itch was there. It was like an uneasy feeling, something that left him woozy and dehydrated. Shaky hands ran over messy blond hair, blue eyes scanning the hall ahead as he walked down. Breathing quick, batting an eyelash at anything that startled him, the whole situation was fucked, the whole ordeal has left him feeling so sick to his stomach. He came to a stop, pressing himself against the wall and shutting his eyes. He felt like crushing his head against the cement, breaking open his skull to make the pressure subside if only a bit. Somewhere in his thoughts he'd forgotten he was a target to a certain someone, but his thoughts kept drifting to Seth.

And it was there that Dean's entire body felt like it was in flames all over again.

Everything always left him in the end, anybody could tell you that. Regardless of Roman, which he had left back in the locker after their vicious attack, he needed to be away in order to compose himself if only a bit. He dug his finger nails to his temple, making sure it stung; pain seemed like the plausible option at the moment, more pain but this time physical and overwhelming enough to sedate the voice inside his head. In his mental distress he heard a chuckle. He froze, nails leaving their task and head snapping to the side to see the owner of the laugh. "What did I tell you? Hmm? Wasn't this all ill-fated and itching to happen?" Bray reached a finger to tap the blonds temple, in the process pushing back a wet strand. "Sheep's to the slaughter, huh?" Dean smacked his hand away, face becoming red with anger, he got up close to the brunette cult leader and snarled. "Don't! You don't get to fucking gloat!" He was visibly shaking with rage but Bray didn't seem faltered nor threatened. He chuckled lowly, eyes crinkling from the effort of holding in a guffaw. "Dean, Dean, _Dean_ … You don't see it well enough, look around you. Your family is falling apart. One brother gone and the other bruised and here you are, alone and shaking" Bray cupped his cheek, smirking with how tense Dean became. "Street dogs always end up alone, no matter when they're picked up by a little family." Dean shoved him with as much strength he had left in him. "Oh yeah!? What about you?! What if your freaks turned on you?! I bet that would be day all this psychobabble bullshit you talk about will just end, and you'll have to eat your words!"

Dean did muster a smirk, but to his misfortune Bray just grinned. "My brothers? No you're wrong Dean, my brothers aren't like yours…" He looked down with a smile before shoving Dean back against wall hard enough that he smacked the blonds head against the wall. "My brothers, my family, they are loyal, they listen to my secrets and scatter them in bodies for the world to see" He grabbed Dean's face tightly, making him look at him as he spoke. "Your brothers, no…Your teammates were just using you, Seth was leading you along wrapping you up in the warm embrace of false brotherhood and once you were nice and lulled he dropped you, watch out for Roman, he could be next" He chuckled and enjoyed Dean struggling but he could see the twinge of pain in those blue eyes, they watered if from the blow or his words but they watered and it made him smile. "What did I tell you? C'mon Darlin, what I tell you?" Dean shook his head, not wanting to let him win again, he shook his head and struggled harder. Bray pressed his forehead to his, not uttering a single word, just stared him down dead in the eyes. The blond took a deep breath, eyes dropping as he slowly stopped struggling.

"They'd leave me high and dry…" Dean whispered as if the walls would hear. Bray nodded against his forehead, thumb running across Dean's bottom lip. "How much time before Roman does it too? He'll leave you flat on your back, he's strong enough to be on his own but you darlin, you're a damn storm that needs to be controlled constantly" He spoke softly.

"You can't control me…"

"I don't have to… But you won't leave me"

"…I fucking can!"

"Then go ahead"

Dean stood still, eyes wide in anger but realization creeping into them little by little. He pressed his head back against the wall, sighing upset. This was getting out of hand, this whole thing and here he was his own personal gasoline to the open fire that was Bray. His skin was burning off by now and the more the other man spoke the more his wounds felt cauterized. He gave Bray one last shove, letting out a shout that thankfully no one chose to inspect. He turned around smacked the wall, knuckles flying against it in an effort to make it all go away. Bray grabbed his arms, gripping them behind Dean. He pressed his face to the back of the blonds head. "Look at yourself…You're drowning in your own hate, you crazy boy" Dean looked on at the bloody wall, faraway glaze on his blue eyes. "You're a fucking liar…you're gonna do the same cause its all the same bullshit in the end" He leaned his head back on the others shoulder, eyes closing when he felt nails running down his stomach and that all to familiar hell was creeping up on him. That pit he had dug himself was sinking deeper and deeper. 

Once the others hand was in his pants all that self hatred just melted off. Fuck everything, fuck it all and fuck it some more. "Don't- _fuck_ -just don't" Dean sighed, he wished he could drown at the moment, Bray could keep his head under just long enough but he always pulled him back, air teasing his lungs before he was back under. "You're prettiest when you're a mess" Dean gasped, not caring what happened if somebody saw, if Roman showed up looking for him. At this point he was so far gone, in too deep and with everything Bray kept whispering.

Dean moaned and allowed to sink further into his hell.


End file.
